


Scraplet Attack

by BunnyFair



Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Scraplets (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823524
Kudos: 13





	Scraplet Attack

Alice softly hummed as she walked through the big halls of the Nemesis, smiling at the Steves she passed. Some were nice and greeted her in return, but others kept walking and ignored her. At least they weren't mean to her.

She stretched out her arms and blinked at a small, rapid tapping. It almost sounded like Soundwave tapping on a keyboard, but more metallic in a way. She turned and spun on her heel when the sound echoed.

She looked around and blinked at the cute bot in front of her, it's big, purple eyes staring up at her. She softly gasped and quickly stepped forward, scooping it up. "Oh my god, you're so cute! Oh, you poor thing, you're so cold. Here, you can borrow my jacket."

The little bot let out a small purring-like noise and waited as she tugged her jacket off, wrapping it up in it. It chittered as it was bundled up and cuddled down. She smiled widely and held it close, continuing her walk to the bridge and following the small signs put up for her convinence. And because she got lost too many times.

"I'm gonna call you Scrappy! I hope Soundie lets me keep you."

Soundwave tapped away silently at the computer, the screen reflecting onto his visor. He kept typing as the door slid open and glanced over, spotting Alice, holding something in her arms. He stopped typing and walked to her, kneeling down and pointing to the bundle in her arms.

Alice smiled brightly up at him and unwrapped the blanket, carefully holding the little creature in her arms. "I found it! I named her Scrappy! Ain't she the cutest?"

He paused as the scraplet blinked up at him, his hand still in the air. The scraplet straightened up in her hands and tilted its head. Alice continued to smile and held it out, bouncing lightly on her heels.

And then the scraplet opened its' mouth, showing rows of teeth. Alice squeaked in surprise and threw the scraplet. Soundwave quickly caught it and crushed it in his hand, dropping the pieces.

He detached Lazerbeak and scooped Alice into his hand, sending Lazerbeak off. He silently pinged Megatron, informing him of the potential infestation. Alice hugged his fingers tightly and trembled, tucking her feet up slightly.

He walked forward and gently petted his thumb against her back. Alice sniffled softly and looked up at him. "What was that thing?"

He tilted his head towards her and turned on an informational page on his visor. She tilted her head and he kept walking as she read, scrolling the pages for her. She nodded along and rubbed her eye, her heart rate settling to a normal speed.

"Okay. So, we need to stop them?"

He nodded, stopping when his scanners picked up a group of scraplets. Lazerbeak hovered beside him, guns at the ready. Soundwave tucked Alice closer to him, carefully unfolding a chest plate to slide her inside.

She flailed for a moment and gripped the edge of the plate, peeking over. She squealed when the swarm of scraplets bursted through the wall and dropped down, curling up as Soundwave closed the plate around her, stepping back as the scraplets began swarming around him.

Lazerbeak quickly fired, shooting them down and hovering higher. Soundwave swiftly crushed the ones that broke free to attack him. He stepped back as several attacked him, crushing the ones that got close to his chest.

Soundwave swiftly ducked back, walking away as Lazerbeak finished off the last few. He walked towards the sounds of shooting and yelling, reaching down to scoop up Seraphina as she batted away Scraplets with a large wrench.

Knock Out stood on the table, stabbing scraplets with his drill when they scurried up his legs. "Soundwave! Don't we have any defenses against these vermin?"

Soundwave opened his chestplate, guiding Seraphina in beside Alice. He activated his visor, showing the Nemesis and a thermostat before mimicking lowering the temperature.

Knock Out blinked. "You're going to freeze the ship? That will endanger the humans!"

Soundwave simply shook his head, walking away. Seraphina wiggled and poked her head up. "Are you turning up your internal heating?"

Soundwave tilted his head down slightly to her before pausing at a high-pitched squeal. He physically turned and tilted his head, seeing Knock Out hugging Breakdown's head, his legs hooked around the bigger mech's torso. Seraphina blinked and burst out laughing, Knock Out giving a dirty look before squeaking again when several scraplets latched onto him.

She snickered and Soundwave turned, walking as Lazerbeak shot down scraplets that flew too close. He walked to the bridge, Megatron standing at the head console, dead scraplets around him. Alice poked her head up and wiped away sweat from her forehead, panting softly.

"Hey, Soundie? You're getting really hot and it's kinda hard to breathe."

Megatron glanced down as he accessed the ship's central cooling. "I suggest you get down, it's about to get very cold."

Seraphina looked up at him. "I take it they don't do well in cold?"

Megatron shook his head, overriding the safety measures as he lowered the temperature. "Their size will have them frozen in mere seconds. While we will be fine, you will suffer from hypothermia in little time."

Alice nodded and slowly lowered herself back down, curling up despite the heat. Seraphina followed her and Soundwave closed the plate around them, his biolights keeping the small 'room' lit in soft purple. Megatron lowered the temperature further, feeling the ship's vents force cold air into the ship.

Soundwave folded Lazerbeak back into place when the bird faltered from hovering, feeling both girls tremble from the cold. He forced his internal heating higher, ignoring the warning of imminent harm.

They waited long minutes before Megatron slowly began turning the temperature higher, keeping a close eye on the Nemesis' status. Turn it up too high too quickly would cause damage to the ship, but they needed it higher for the humans to exit Soundwave's heated plates safely.

Soundwave unfolded his chestplate when the temperature reached a safe degree and reached in to pull out both women. Alice smiled up at him and gave him a thumbs up, holding onto his finger. "Thanks a bunch, you even kept my toes warm!"

Soundwave tilted his head slightly and Seraphina snorted softly. "You always have cold toes. Now, I gotta get back to Knock Out and Breakdown. They both took some damage and I, for one, do not want to deal with Knock Out's bitching more than necessary."

Soundwave lowered his hand to the floor and she hopped off, Alice settling in his palm more securely. "Have fun, sissy!"

Seraphina waved and rested her wrench on her shoulder, walking out the bridge. Soundwave stood up straight and offered Alice to Megatron. She smiled and climbed over onto his shoulder, grabbing a spike as she settled in her spot.

Megatron glanced at Soundwave, looking over the ship's status. "Get Starscream to start cleaning up this mess. Alice, we will be having a talk about what does and does not constitute a 'pet'."


End file.
